Distracción
by Jauca97
Summary: Porque para Garu, Pucca no era un estorbo en su vida. No, nada de eso. Era una distracción. Lo distraía de su meta, de su enfoque. Cada vez que asaltaba a su mente, y llegaba poco a poco a su corazón. One-shot


_Disclaimer: No, Pucca no me pertenece. Si así fuera no tendría necesidad de hacer esto :'V_

 _N/A: Aquí Garu tiene 17, y Pucca 15. Eso es todo c:_

Garu se encontraba en medio del bosque a la mitad de la noche, tratando de avivar el fuego de la pequeña fogata que había hecho. Con una varita que encontró por ahí, movía las brasas de un lado a otro, asegurando que no se fueran a apagar. Escucho un suspiro, y giro su cabeza hacia donde Pucca yacía dormida en un tendido a unos metros de él.

Frunció el ceño. Él tenía que hacer este viaje solo.

Estaba haciendo un largo y pesado viaje de entrenamiento ninja, pues ahora que ya no era un niño, el esfuerzo y la dedicación que debía de poner era mayor. Muy pronto cumpliría dieciocho años, y si quería recuperar su honor protegiendo a la aldea de posibles peligros, debía exigir más de sí. Por eso quiso hacer ese viaje.

Sin embargo, Garu no contaba con que Pucca lo seguiría. Aunque posiblemente, debió imaginarlo. No es que ella fuera un estorbo para él, o que temiera por su seguridad. Ella era una chica fuerte y hábil, totalmente capaz de defenderse por sí misma incluso mejor que él, costaba admitirlo. El problema era que, ella era una distracción.

Por ejemplo, el debería estar aprovechando esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad para ponerse a meditar, y concentrarse en sus deberes, en su honor y su entrenamiento. Pero en lugar de eso, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba pensando en Pucca. En Pucca, por todos los cielos.

Aunque debía admitir, que la chica le había sido útil. Si bien cuando lo alcanzo en medio del bosque le hizo perder el tiempo abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo, lo compenso después haciéndole unos ricos fideos. Y si Garu quería dar todo de si en ese viaje, tenía que alimentarse bien, ¿cierto? Y terminaba demasiado cansado como para hacerse comida el mismo. Fue cuando se convenció de que tal vez no era tan mala idea que lo siguiera, siempre y cuando lo dejara entrenar.

Pero el problema no era ella. Era él. Que por más que trataba, no podía concentrarse en su presencia. Siempre que estaba Pucca cerca, se ponía tenso, o nervioso. Ridículamente nervioso. Sobre todo cuando ella decidía sentarse sobre una roca y observarlo mientras entrenaba, admirando y aplaudiendo cada movimiento que el realizaba. Era halagador, claro, pero a la vez lo cohibía.

En eso, Pucca se despertó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se enderezo tallándose los ojos, y un poco aturdida miro alrededor hasta que se topó con la mirada de Garu. Le ofreció una sonrisa perezosa, para después bostezar y estirarse. La palabra "adorable" paso por la mente de él. Después sacudió su cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¡A eso se refería! ¿Cómo podría concentrase bien en el propósito del viaje con semejantes pensamientos ridículos?

Pucca se envolvió en la cobija, y camino hacia él algo adormilada. Se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el tronco en el que él estaba recargado. Algunos mechones rebeldes salían de su típico peinado, haciéndola lucir un tanto graciosa. Garu se preguntó si así luciría todas las mañanas…

…Otra vez tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente. A él que le importaba como lucia Pucca al despertar.

Sintió la cálida mano de ella tomar su brazo, llamando su atención. Ella señalo su tendido, luego a él, dándole a entender que fuera a dormir. Garu estaba cansado físicamente, pero mentalmente se sentía más despierto que nunca. Todo por su culpa. Pero como no podía echarle eso en cara, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto para que volviera a dormir. Pucca lo miro unos segundos, insegura y dudosa, para después encogerse de hombros. Pero en lugar de regresar a su tendido, se quedó ahí, a su lado, observando el cielo.

Garu la miraba de reojo. Las llamas se reflejaban en el pálido rostro de ella, dándole un tono rojizo que contrastaba con la luz de la luna sobre ellos. "Bonita" fue la palabra que ahora asalto su mente. Pucca al sentirse observada, lo sorprendió. Al ser atrapado en lo que el consideraría el peor de los delitos, rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacia el fuego, sonrojado al máximo. Ella sonrió, y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia las estrellas.

Garu trato de entretenerse mirando las llamas bailar delante de él. Haciendo lo mejor que podía por no pensar en la chica a lado suyo. Sabía que no podía pedirle que se fuera, Pucca no lo entendería. Ella no lo dejaría. Pero esto no podía seguir así. No podía concentrarse con ella cerca. Tenía que pensar en algo.

La única forma seria huir cuando ella volviera a dormirse, al cabo Pucca conocía bien el camino de regreso, y aun no estaban tan lejos de la aldea como para preocuparse por que algo le pasara. Sí, eso haría. Solo tenía que esperar a que el sueño volviera vencerla.

En eso pensaba, cuando sintió un leve peso en su hombro. Pucca se había quedado dormida de nuevo, quedando recargada en él, impidiendo su escape. El corazón de Garu comenzó a salirse de su pecho, y la sangre se le subió apoderándose totalmente de su cara, sonrojándose de nuevo. ¿Cómo se supone que huiría ahora? Es como si la chica hubiera leído su mente y adivinado su malvado plan para deshacerse de ella.

La miro con mala cara. Pucca dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración que ella daba. El ceño fruncido de Garu fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y suspiro.

No le quedaba alternativa.

Sintió una leve corriente de aire fresco, y de manera muy delicada para no despertarla, la arropo mejor con la cobija, protegiéndola del frio. Poco a poco se relajó, y continuo con su tarea de alentar la fogata, mientras Pucca dormía a su lado recargada en él.

Definitivamente, ella era una distracción para él. Lo distraía de su misión, de su enfoque. Cada vez que ella asaltaba su mente, llegaba poco a poco a su corazón. Una gran, pero gran distracción,

Paulatinamente sintió como el sueño comenzaba a dominarlo, dejando salir un par de bostezos. Poco a poco fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, dejando recargar su cabeza sobre la de Pucca.

Su respiración al compás con la de ella, era lo único que se escuchaba en medio del bosque, mientras las llamas de la fogata frente a ellos continuaban su danza, ardiendo para ambos, perdidos en el mundo de los sueños, uno a lado del otro.

 _Hey! Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado_

 _Con este fic quise exponer como Garu no ve a Pucca como un estorbo, si no que más bien la ve como una distracción para llegar a cumplir su misión, que es restablecer su honor y convertirse en el mejor ninja. Por eso se porta como se porta._

 _Espero haber podido captar bien la esencia y la personalidad de los personajes._

 _Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a_ _ **Seth Liawar**_ _por dedicarme su primer fic de Pucca, titulado "El problema es Pucca". Ya quiero ver la segunda parte_ _La historia está muy interesante e intrigante, ¡se los recomiendo! Léanlo les gustara n_n_

 _No olviden dejar sus review, y ¡nos leemos después! :D_

 _ **Egao Kurai:**_ _Hola! Qué bueno que te gusto el fic :D Gracias por leerlo, ¡viva el Team Garu! XD Saludos, un beso y un abrazo desde México hasta Chile n_n_


End file.
